A conventional golf ball teeing machine includes a pivotal arm pivotally secured on a housing connectable with a magazine stored with golf balls in the magazine. A driving mechanism provided with an electric motor therein may be fixed in the teeing machine for lowering the pivotal lever for discharging a golf ball to a tee to be struck by a golfer. However, such an electrically operated teeing machine may have the following drawbacks:
1. An electric motor and power source is required for lowering or raising the pivotal lever to thereby increase installation cost and waste electric energy.
2. A switch should be distantly connected to the electric motor by a cable or cord to possibly influence the hitting of the golf ball since the switch may be struck by a golf club or driver and the cable or cord may be tangled by the club or golfer's foot.
3. Power supply would become a problem for energizing the motor especially for an outdoor golf practice or game. If a municipal power source is supplied to the machine, a long-distance cord is required to cause inconvenience for the connection of cord. If a battery is provided without power cord, battery recharging or replacement upon exhausting of battery power may still cause inconvenience for the golfer.
Other conventional teeing devices should be actuated for teeing the golf ball in a heavy way, still causing teeing inconvenience for a golfer.